House of Secerts
by Lillian Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Takes place in the second season of House of Anubis. After TLO before TLH. Enjoy! Better inside. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Trudy told us 4 new students were going to stay in Anubis house. She said two girls and two boys. One of the girls will be staying in the room with Amber and I, the other with Mara and Patricia. The boys will be with Fabian or Alfie and Jerome.

"Kids! Get down here the new students are here!" yell Trudy. "Let's go!" Amber tugged on my sleeve. Everyone was all ready down there. A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes came in, looking at where she came. "Go Percy! You useless piece of kelp!" a girls voice yell from outside. A two tall, tan black-haired, sea green-eyed boys came in. Then a girl with black hair and sea green eyes. The black-haired girl took off her back pack and put it on one of the boys shoulders. "That's what you get for being a kelp head," she said.

"Hello I'm Trudy your house-mother here." Trudy told the new comers. The blonde girl spoke first, "I'm Annabeth Chase,"

"I'm Lillian Anderson but call me Lilly," the other girl said, pointing to the shorter one of the boys, "That's my twin Jake."

"Saving the best for last, I'm Percy Jackson." the other boy said.

"That's Alfie, Jerome, Fabian, Nina, Mara, Joy, Patricia, Amber and Nina," Trudy said pointing to us in turn, "Lilly, you will be with Patricia and Mara. Annabeth, with Amber and Nina. Percy, with Fabian. Jake with Alfie and Jerome."

She motioned us to go to our rooms. Annabeth followed Amber and I to our room. I noticed there was a third bed. All the of us started to unpack our things. "Hello? Annabeth?" a girl's voice asked with a French accent. I opened the door. "I came to give this to Annabeth. And Percy threw at me Annabeth," she said gave Annabeth the bag and left. I watched Annabeth open the bag. There were a ton of books in it. I saw the words 'greek' and 'mythology' come up a lot. "Supper time!" Trudy yelled. The three of us walked down to the kitchen for dinner. The new comers sat on oe side, the Sibunas on the other and everyone else in the middle. We ate in silence. The new comers talking among themselves. "Percy you are hopeless." Lilly said. when dinner was over everyone left to go to their rooms.

"It's precisely 10 o'clock! You have exactly five minuets then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor yelled from downstairs. Annabeth and Amber were already asleep. As I lie awake in bed I hear Annabeth's phone beep. I tip toed over to her bag and looked around untill I found her phone. There was a text message from Lilly, it read: Jessica will be here tomorrow. 'Nina," a vioce wisphered from outside. I opened the door, it was Fabian.

**Sorr it's so short the next one will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian's** P.O.V.**

I was on my laptop when someone knocked on the door. Fabian came in. I guess he didn't notice me. I mentally screamed, I was so mad. On my Hephaestus brand laptop I was on Hephaestus-tube on Chiron's channel. Yeah, I know. Your probably thinking 'When did demigods get so high tech?'. Well last year. It's all Percy fault. I shut down my laptop and went to sleep.

_**In the morning...**_

I woke up and put my uniform on. After grabbing my bag and laptop I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I slipped my bag onto the back of the chair. My laptop was taking for ever to restart so I ate breakfast. Finally my laptop restarted. "Thank the gods." I muttered. I found the video for Percy. It was called 'How to tell if someone is a demigod.' I sent the link to Percy and put my laptop away.

Walking to school Percy ran up to me. "Thanks for sending me that link. Everyone in the house is a demigod. Well except Trudy she is a" Percy started.

"Nymph." we finished together. Then he ran off to walk with Annabeth. I ran up to my friend Jessica who was in the Isis house. "Hey Jess." I said while walking up to her. "Find any demigods yet?" she asked. "Yeah. Well Percy did." I answered. "Wow." she muttered. I nodded.

There were sign up sheets for different languages. Jake and I were trying to find a language that wasn't filled up. That happened to be a Greek/ Latin class with Mr. Brunner. I signed Jake and I up.

As Percy, Annabeth, Jessica, Jake, and I walked into the classroom for Greek we saw that the Anubis students were already there. "I'm going to ace this class!" I said cheerfully. "It's not that you're a genius are anything." Jake muttered.

_**After class...**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed. I followed the sound with Jessica at my side. I saw Fabian. Nina, and Amber being attacked by a hell-hound. "Sas ef̱charistó̱ polý!" I said with loads of sarcasm. "Is it just me or did that thing just say 'you will die child of Poseidon'? Amber asked. "I heard that to." Nina said. "I'm flipping out here Jessica!" I screamed. I ran up to the kids. The monster turned towards me. "You will die daughter of Poseidon." it said. "Really because last time I check I have a sword of celestial bronze." I said getting my sword out. I kept distracting it. "Oh look!" I said. "There goes a daughter of Athena!" The monster turned it's attention to Jessica. I lodged my sword into the monster. Jessica came over to me. "Great job Lilly." she said. "You did a great job to Jess." I said.

"The genius gymnasts strike again!" we said happily at the same time. "Does that mean that Greek mythology is real?" Fabian questioned. "Oh my! Look at the time! We must be going now!" I exclaimed while looking at my imaginary watch. Jess and I were about to go look for Percy and Annabeth when Eddie and Patricia stopped us. "We're not idiots you know." Eddie said. "Oh we are very well aware of that. Percy and Jake are the idiots!" Jess countered. I tried get away. Then Percy came. "Let them go." he said. "Our hero." Jess and I said sarcastily.


End file.
